The Sunny Side Up Show
The Sunny Side Up Show was a programming block on PBS Kids Sprout. Sunny Side Up aired every weekday at 9:00 AM Eastern/8:00 AM Central each weekday morning. It was produced live every weekday, and hosted by a human host along with Chica, a chicken puppet co-host, who later was granted her own show, The Chica Show. It ran for six seasons, and replaced a block called The Birthday Show. Premise The Sunny Side Up Show ''was shown live every weekday morning. Each week, a new theme was introduced, including food, Halloween, animals, construction, fall, opposites, and birthdays. The hosts of ''Sunny Side Up played games, sang songs, told stories, and showed birthday cards or artwork. Before moving to a "city apartment" set, the show took place on a set dubbed The Sunshine Barn and decorated with farm-themed objects. Each host hosted the show for one week with each week's host being announced late in the previous week. Each week's host introduced programs, read birthdays, led activities related to the week's theme, and read messages sent in by individual "Sproutlet" viewers through the Sprout website. A playlist made by Universal Kids Preschool of some of the show's classic clips is available here. Format 2007-2015 The block started with the host and Chica greeting the viewers, and explaining the date and weather, and the day’s theme. The next segment involved birthday cards and wishes, in which Mr. Mailman, a mailman puppet, sent the cards to the Sunshine Barn. The next segment involved a different song, or dance. The next segment involved the hosts doing a different craft or recipe. Based on the game “Dress Chica”, between a show that comes on at 10:00 am, the hosts demonstrated the viewers’ idea of Chica’s disguise. The “Good Egg Awards,” later The Kindness Kid Awards, were introduced in 2009, in which the hosts read different awards given to viewers online for doing good deeds. Next, the hosts performed a dance titled the Barnyard Boogie. In 2013, the segment was removed for a new segment titled Sproutlet Stories, in which viewers online could make up 3 different stories: a pirate adventure, a royal adventure, and a space adventure. Also, in 2014, a new penultimate segment was added, titled Chica’s Choice, in which a 5-inch spinning wheel was spun if they could do something fun. The next segment involved the remainder birthday cards and wishes. In 2011, after the show What’s Your News?, the hosts would host the Sproutlet News Report, in which viewers could share what they did, and how they care about each other, with great and amazing voicemails. In 2014, an animated Chica visited the characters from the show Astroblast!, which can be found on demand. In 2015, the Sproutlet News Report involved a clip of a CGI-animated Chica visiting the characters from Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave. The hosts closed the block by telling viewers to stay tuned for The Sprout Sharing Show and The Good Night Show. 2015-present Around the same time as the 10th anniversary fallout (which happened on September 26, 2015), The Sunny Side Up Show received a makeover, as the show was relocated from the Sunshine Barn to a city apartment. The birthday cards and wishes were still going, as well as crafts. Temporarily, Dress Chica, Chica’s Choice, Sproutlet Stories, and Sproutlet News Report were removed from the block. Sunny Side Up aired for the final time on August 11, 2017. It was replaced with a new block called Sprout House, hosted by Carly Ciarrocchi, along with a dog puppet co-host called Snug. Chica also has a very decreased presence on the block, although she continues to be featured in certain segments (such as Chica at School). It was soon renamed to Snug's House in 2018. Unlike The Sunny Side Up Show, Snug's House is pre-recorded. This is because executives at Universal Kids thought that the live format was too limiting and pre-recorded segments would be more flexible to shoot and allow for a variety of camera angles.http://kidscreen.com/2017/08/14/inside-nbcus-move-into-sprout-house/ Cast Hosts *Carly Ciarrocchi was a host for the show from June 4, 2012 to August 11, 2017. *Grammy award winner Tim Kubart. He was introduced during the 2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as he replaced Sean, He hosted the show from December 30, 2013 to August 11, 2017. *Chica was a chicken puppet who co-hosted Sunny Side Up with Emily, Carly, Tim, and Kaitlin. Before moving to a city apartment, she lived in The Sunshine Barn. She had a voice which resembled a kazoo. Her character had been part of the show from 2007 to 2017. She also made occasional appearances in the Sprout Control Room. Chica was voiced by Forrest Harding. *Kevin Yamada was an original host of The Sunny Side Up Show. Kevin joined Chica and Kelly as hosts, and the birthday cards and crawl of viewers' names became features of the new program. Kevin's last appearance on the show was on December 25, 2009, where he explained his impending departure from the show by telling viewers that he was moving away to the great big city and not playing with Chica in the Sunshine Barn anymore. He played the character of Ricky on the daily The Sprout Sharing Show until the show ended on May 11, 2014; his Sunny Side Up hosting duties were assumed by new host Dennisha Pratt on December 31, 2009. *Liz Filios joined the show on November 1, 2010 and left the show June 4, 2012. She was replaced by Carly. *Sean Roach joined Kevin and Kelly as co-host of The Sunny Side Up Show in 2007. His last appearance on the show was December 13, 2013. He left to focus more on his art. He still hosts reruns of Noodle and Doodle. He was replaced by Tim. *Kelly Vrooman was one of the original two hosts of the show. Her final appearance as a host was on December 20, 2013. She starred in The Chica Show. She rejoined the show only for Thanks for Giving Week 2014. She was replaced by Kaitlin. *Dennisha Pratt made her debut on December 31, 2009, replacing Kevin. She rejoined the show on the Mother's Day weekend in 2013 and her last show was June 13, 2014. She was replaced by Emily. *Kaitlin Becker was introduced during the 2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as she replaced Kelly. She began hosting on January 6, 2014 and stopped hosting on May 19, 2017. *Emily Borromeo joined the show as a host June 23, 2014, replacing Dennisha and left in June 29, 2017. Recurring characters *Mr. Mailman was a cartoon character who used to appear on The Birthday Show and on The Sunny Side Up Show during Birthdays, where he would deliver birthday cards. He also appeared in a short-form series titled The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman. *Rico was Chica's cousin who made occasional appearances. Guest Appearances From Sprout Characters * Barney & Friends: Barney appeared in the 2007 Thanksgiving special as well as the 2009 Valentine special. He also appeared on the show on August 17th and 18th, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week. He also appeared on the show on Valentine's Day 2011 (February 14, 2011). Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind. Riff has also appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show on March 31, 2011, in honor of Season 10 episodes of Barney & Friends on Sprout. * Sesame Street: Big Bird appeared in Fall 2007. On February 14, 2008, Prairie Dawn showed up to help make Valentine's Day cards, share Valentine's wishes, and take viewer calls. On April 24, 2008, Oscar The Grouch appears for a special week long celebration of Earth Day. On December 31, 2008, Grover visits The Sunshine Barn, and will help sing in the New Year in a morning countdown. Super Grover also makes an appearance. Super Grover also appeared on January 1, 2009 to celebrate a "Super New Year's Party" with Chica. On December 15, 2009, Elmo appeared live from 9 am to noon. He also appeared live from 9 am to noon on November 30, 2010 and December 13, 2011. On January 4, 2012, Abby Cadabby appeared live from 9 am to noon. On February 28, 2014, Oscar appeared to help celebrate "Oscar Weekend". He returned for another "Oscar Weekend" on February 21, 2015. * The Wiggles: ''The Wiggles guest starred on the Sunny Side Up Show (including Captain Feathersword sometime). In September 2012, with the return of Greg Wiggle, Greg guest starred along with the other Wiggles to sing a few songs. The new generation Wiggles were introduced in 2013 when the PBS Kids brand was dropped from the channel's name, and starred on the Sunny Side Up Show and sang their new song, Do the Propeller! and played a guessing game about the colored shirts, where Lachy mentioned that his shirt is the same color as Barney. * ''LazyTown: ''Sportacus guest starred on July 27, 2012. Stephanie also appeared on the show. * ''Noodle and Doodle: Noodle McNoodle. * Pajanimals: ''On January 11, 2013, Squacky appeared live from 9 am to noon. Sweetpea Sue also guest starred once. * ''The Sprout Sharing Show: In a crossover, Patty, Ricky, Curtis E. Owl, and the Stage Mice have appeared on this block. * The Good Night Show: ''In another crossover, Nina and Star showed up on The Sunny Side Up Show for Halloween 2011. Nina also guest-hosted in 2014. * ''The Let's Go Show: In another crossover, Miles from The Let's Go Show appeared on this block once. * Sprout Control Room: In yet another crossover, Meeka (a recycled version of Banjo from The Let's Go Show) and M'Goats guest-starred on July 12, 2014 for the premiere of Astroblast!. * The Chica Show: Mr. and Mrs. C, Chica's parents, once guest-starred on the show. * The Super Sproutlet Show: Bean guest-starred on the show on February 14, 2012, to celebrate the debut of her progamming block, The Super Sproutlet Show. Programming *''Noodle and Doodle'' *''Sarah & Duck'' *''Super Wings'' *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' *''The Chica Show'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Dive Olly Dive!'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''What's Your News'' *''Picme'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *Super Why Trivia *On The Good Night Show, leftover birthdays aired in a program called "Today's Birthdays". *Whenever Super Why! ''aired on the block, it lasted for one hour, due to segments where the host and Chica danced to the show's theme song, and due to commercials and ''Sunny Side Up ''segments airing during the show. *Out of all the shows, ''The Wiggles has had the most guest stars. * Out of all the shows, Sesame Street has had the most guest appearances. * When The Good Night Show ''broadcast live for the premiere of ''Astroblast!, the broadcast was filmed in the Sunshine Barn because the You And Me Tree never existed or was not adapted for live airings. Criticism and Controversy Multi-platinum Grammy Award winning artist Faith Evans appeared on the show on Tuesday, December 2, 2014, but due to angry parents complaining on Facebook that her shirt looked like a cigarette package, Sprout apologized and deleted the YouTube video of her appearance.https://www.al.com/news/2014/12/sprout_pulls_faith_evans_appea.html Gallery Yt65summersprout.jpg Unknown.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg|Carly, Sean, Chica, Kelly, and Dennisha THUMB 30-Seconds CARLY CHICA-410 DT0414.jpg|Carly and Chica Sunny-side-up-show03.jpg|Kevin, Chica, and Kelly Rs 1024x759-150410114536-1024-michelle-obama-sprout copy.jpg|Michelle Obama's appearance on the show Maxresdefault.jpg|Sportacus on the show Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Nina on the show Jill-Jayne-on-Sprout-with-Chica-Chicken-web.jpg Hqdefault.jpg|Kevin and Chica Gettyimages-136088250-612x612.jpg|Kelly and Chica Dan-Zanes-Sonia-de-los-Santos-sing-Kids-Song-All-Around-the-Kitchen-with-Carly-and-Chica.jpg D2432687c989e2cdb12f86ff688da3d5ec58edb5.jpg Charcters4.30vimeosunysiderobot .jpg|Chica, Kelly, and Star BptnDptCQAQkywz.jpg|Emily 74a4f68818a7f1b50e05a43803d7f60f.jpg|Dennisha, Sean, Chica, Kelly, and Carly 03sprout2-jumbo.jpg|Chica, Kelly, and Barney Sunny Side Up Big Bird.jpg|Kevin, Big Bird, Kelly, and Chica MeettheNewWiggles-PromoPicture2.jpg|Chica and Sean with The Wiggles - Lachy, Simon, Anthony, and Emma Dd.jpg|Barney and Chica TheSunnySideUpShowAbbyCadabby2012.jpg|Chica, Liz, and Abby Cadabby Supergrover-sunnysideup-20081231.jpg|Super Grover, Kelly, and Chica Sunnyside-oscar.jpg|Oscar, Sean, and Chica Sunnyside-Elmo2010.jpg|Kelly, Elmo, and Chica, with Patty from The Sprout Sharing Show appearing in the corner SunnySide-Elmo2009.jpg|Sean, Elmo, and Chica Sunnyside-Elmo.jpg|Elmo and Chica Sunny2.jpg|Prairie Dawn and Chica Sunny1.jpg|Kelly, Prairie Dawn, and Chica Riffsproutshow.png|Riff with Chica and Liz FD3D40BD-5C28-484F-B66F-2E66A30D7B77.jpeg|Barney with Sean and Chica 202100_212247708793356_8006820_o.jpg|The show's crew members Sprout Party.JPG|Ernie, Bert, Barney, Nina, Kelly, Sean, and Chica Kevin Kelly Sean Chica Sprout SSU.png|Kevin, Kelly, Sean and Chica in 2008 SSU Sprout.png|Sean, Kelly, Kevin and Chica in 2009 Nina and Dennisha.jpg|Nina, Dennisha, and Chica 4e7a0a43ec8eecb4661956d8590e8564.jpg|Liz and Chica Videos Sprout's Sunny Side Up Show with Bean - February 14 2012 1080i HDTV-1|Bean on the show The Sunny Side Up Show Barney Appearance - November 22, 2011|Barney on the show Sportacus on the Sunny Side Up show-0|Sportacus on the show PBS Kids Sprout The Sunny Side Up Show tune in|Promo for the Sunny Side Up Show Sunny Side Up Show Intro Songs Over The Years (2007-2015)-0|The show's theme song over the years The Happy Birthday Song! On PBS KIDS Sprout|The birthday song References Category:Programming blocks Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017